judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Dredd Sweepstakes Rules
Wikia.com’s “Dredd 3D” Video Sweepstakes Official Rules NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. A PURCHASE WILL NOT IMPROVE YOUR CHANCE OF WINNING. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. ''' '''1. Eligibility. In order to be eligible to participate in this Wikia.com’s “Dredd 3D” Video Sweepstakes (the “Sweepstakes”), an entrant must be at least eighteen (18) years or older and a legal resident of one of the fifty (50) United States or the District of Columbia. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business Entities are not eligible. Officers, directors and employees of Wikia Inc. (“Sponsor” or “Wikia”), Lions Gate Films Inc. (“Lions Gate”) and any of their respective parents, subsidiaries, affiliates, or any agencies directly associated with this Sweepstakes (all such individuals and entities collectively referred to herein as the “Sweepstakes Entities”) and members of such employees’ immediate families (defined as children, parents, siblings or spouses) or households (whether related or not) are not eligible to participate or win. 2. Sponsor. The Sponsor of this Sweepstakes is Wikia Inc., 500 3rd Street, Suite 405, San Francisco, CA 94107. All questions regarding this Sweepstakes should be directed by email to Sponsor at alessandra@wikia-inc.com. Lions Gate is not responsible for the collection, submission or processing of entries, the administration of the Sweepstakes, the selection of winners or the fulfillment of prizes. 3. Timing. The Sweepstakes begins on August 30, 2012 at 12:01am Eastern Time (“ET”) and ends on September 23, 2012 at 11:59pm Eastern Time (“ET”) (the “Sweepstakes Period”). 4. How to Enter: ''' During the Sweepstakes Period, users may visit the Sweepstakes site, http://judgedredd.wikia.com/wiki/Dredd_Sweepstakes . a) In order to enter into the Sweepstakes, users must view a :30 Trailer (the “Trailer”) and enter their information (name, valid email address and birthdate). Users must provide their full name and valid email address within the provided form fields in order to be eligible. After watching the Trailer and completing and submitting the entry form, entrants will receive one (1) entry into the Sweepstakes. b) Winners will be selected randomly, please see Section #6 for details around Winner Selection. Multiple entrants are not permitted to share the same email address. Any attempt by any entrant to obtain more than the stated number of entries by using multiple/different email addresses, identities, registrations and logins, or any other methods will void that entrant's entries and that entrant may be disqualified. Use of any automated system to participate is prohibited and will result in disqualification. In the event of a dispute as to any registration, the authorized account holder of the email address used to register will be deemed to be the entrant. The “authorized account holder” is the natural person assigned an email address by an Internet access provider, online service provider or other organization responsible for assigning email addresses for the domain associated with the submitted address. The potential winner may be required to show proof of being the authorized account holder. Only eligible entries received within the Sweepstakes Period will be accepted. Entries must comply with Wikia Terms of use, which can be found at http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use. To the extent the Wikia Terms of Use are in conflict with these Official Rules, these Official Rules shall govern, control and prevail. '''5. Limitations on Entries. Limit one (1) entry per person/email address for the duration of the Sweepstakes Period. Entries received from any person in excess of the stated limitation will be void. Entries generated by script, macro or other automated means or by any means which subvert the entry process are void. All entries become the property of Sponsor and will not be acknowledged or returned. 6. Winner Selection/Notification: Winners will be notified via the email address provided on the entry form. Wikia will attempt to notify winners by email within approximately three (3) days following selection of each winner. Wikia is not responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive email account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or winner’s failure to adequately monitor any email account or physical address. Each winner must then respond to Wikia within forty-eight (48) hours. Should the winner fail to respond to Wikia or be disqualified, Wikia reserves the right to select a new, replacement winner. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Wikia will not provide a monetary equivalent for any prizes. Individuals may request any legally required winner’s list by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before January 1, 2013 to: 500 3rd Street, Suite 405, San Francisco, CA 94107, United States. By participating, you agree to Wikia’s inclusion of your first name, and the city or town where you live on a winners’ list if you are a winner.   ''' '''7. Prizes. One (1) Grand Prize and two (2) First Prizes will be awarded in this Sweepstakes. The Grand Prize consists of one (1) $300 Fandango Gift Card; and each First Prize consists of one (1) $100 Fandango Gift Card. Gift card is subject to certain terms and conditions as specified by issuers. No cash alternative or substitution of prizes will be allowed, except Sponsor reserves the right in its sole discretion to substitute prizes of comparable value if any prize listed is unavailable, in whole or in part, for any reason. Prizes will be awarded only if the potential prize winner fully complies with these Official Rules. 9. Publicity Grant. By entering, each entrant (and any “minor” entrant’s parent or legal guardian) hereby irrevocably grant to the Sweepstakes Entities the unrestricted, absolute, perpetual, worldwide right and license to use the entrant’s name, address, photograph, likeness, voice, biographical and personal background information, statements, and Sweepstakes entry, and, without limitation, any notes, photograph, film, or video or audio tape that may be taken of entrant or of such materials (the foregoing, collectively, the “Content”), without further compensation, consideration, or notice or permission to entrant or to any third party, and to reproduce, copy, modify, create derivative works of, display, perform, exhibit, distribute, transmit or broadcast, publicly or otherwise, or otherwise use and permit to be used the Content or any part thereof, whether alone or in combination with other materials (including but not limited to text, data, images, photographs, illustrations, and graphics, video or audio segments of any nature), in any media or embodiment now known or hereafter developed (including but not limited to any format of any computer-based, Internet-based, electronic, magnetic, digital, laser or optical-based media), in connection with any Partner (or its designee)’s advertising, promotion, publicity, trade, Sweepstakes or Sweepstakes promotions, activities, or materials. Any entrant under the age of majority in his or her state of residence will be considered a “minor”. 10. Taxes. All taxes associated with the receipt or use of the prizes is the sole responsibility of each winner. Wikia reserves the right to withhold any taxes as required by applicable law. Prizes are not transferable. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted, but Wikia reserves the right to substitute a prize of equal or greater monetary value to the prizes if for any reason any prize cannot be awarded as contemplated in these Official Rules. 11. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an entry for this Sweepstakes, you agree to abide by these Official Rules, and any decision Wikia makes regarding this Sweepstakes. Wikia reserves the right to disqualify from the Sweepstakes, and from any future contest or other promotion conducted by Wikia, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Wikia’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Wikia’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these Official Rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. 12. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. None of the Sweepstakes Entities shall be liable for any (i) late, lost, delayed, damaged, misdirected, incomplete, or unintelligible entries; (ii) telephone, electronic, hardware or software program, network, internet, or computer malfunctions, failures, viruses or difficulties of any kind; (iii) failed, incomplete, garbled, or delayed computer transmissions; or (iv) the downloading of any material in connection with this Sweepstakes. Wikia reserves the right, in its sole discretion and without prior notice, to suspend or cancel the Sweepstakes or alter the official rules if at any time a computer virus, technical problem, or other unforeseeable occurrence, event or condition alters or corrupts the administration of the Sweepstakes. 13. Release. Entrants (and any minor entrant’s parent or legal guardian) agree that the Sweepstakes Entities (A) shall not be responsible or liable for, and are hereby released from, any and all costs, injuries, losses or damages of any kind, including, without limitation, death and bodily injury, due in whole or in part, directly or indirectly, to participation in the Sweepstakes or any Sweepstakes-related activity, or from entrants’ acceptance, receipt, possession and/or use or misuse of any prize, and (B) have not made any warranty, representation or guarantee express or implied, in fact or in law, with respect to any prize, including, without limitation, to such prize’s quality or fitness for a particular purpose. 14. Privacy and Use of Promotion Information. Information collected by Sponsor will be shared with Lions Gate, who will use such information in accordance with its own privacy policy, which can be found at http://lionsgate.com/privacy.html. Except as set forth herein, the information collected will be used solely in accordance with Wikia’s privacy policy, which can be found at http://www.wikia.com/Privacy_Policy. 15. Governing Law. These Official Rules and this Sweepstakes are governed by and controlled by the laws of the State of California, applicable to contracts made and performed therein without reference to the applicable choice of law provisions. All actions, proceedings or litigation relating hereto will be instituted and prosecuted solely within the State of California, San Francisco. The parties consent to the jurisdiction of the state courts of California and the federal courts located with such state and county with respect to any action, dispute or other matter pertaining to or arising out of this Sweepstakes. This Sweepstakes is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited. Motion Picture Artwork © 2012 Lions Gate Entertainment Inc.